Life smiles at us
by clwea swan-cullen
Summary: l'amour est compliqué, il peut aussi faire mal, mais lorsque l'on sait que c'est Elle, on fait tout pour le conquerir, quitte à se battre contre soi même...
1. Chapter 1

PDV Emmett

Voilà cinq ans que mon frère et meilleur ami est parti s'engagé en Irak, Il avait à l'époque 19 ans et allait en prendre 20.

je n'ai qu'un an de plus que lui et même s'il a été plus intelligent que moi dans certaines situations je n'ai jamais compris son caractère entêté, qui l'a amené a partir et même si j'en ai souffert ainsi que nos parents Carlisle et Esmée, notre petite sœur Alice, et beaucoup d'autres personnes d'ailleurs, il reste malgré tout mon petit frère, mais le principale est qu'aujourd'hui il revient parmi les siens, chez nous a Forks.

Aujourd'hui est l'un des plus beaux jours de notre vie pour moi, ma famille, et nos amis, et il devrait l'être aussi pour une autre personne malheureusement elle est partie et Edward n'en sait rien…

Présentation des personnages:

**Famille Swan:**

Charlie et Renée 47 et 44ans, enfants: James 28ans , Rosalie et jasper 25ans , Bella 21ans), Nessie 14ans.

Aro (frère de Charlie) et Séléna 45ans et 44ans, enfants: Kim & jenny 22ans.

Kate (sœur de Renée) 41ans, enfant: Angela (adoptée)

**Famille Cullen:**

Carlisle et Esmée 47ans et 43ans, enfants: Emmett 26ans , Edward 25ans , Alice 23ans.

Gareth (frère de Carlisle) 46 ans.

**Famille Cheney**:

Tim et Meredith 48ans et 45ans, enfant: Ben 25ans.

**Famille Black**

Billy et Ruth (sœur d'Esmée)50ans et 46ans, enfants:

De Billy avec son ex femme Sue: Jacob 26ans, Embry et Seth 16ans.

De Ruth avec son ex mari Royce: Victoria 27ans, Jane 15ans.

**Famille Clearwater**

Harry et Florence 50ans et 46ans, enfants: Sam 28ans, Paul 27ans, Jared 25ans

**Famille Young**

Tom et Clarice 46ans et 43ans, enfants: Emily 26ans, Leah 25ans.

**Famille Volturi**

Marcus et Carmen 48ans et 47ans, enfants: Félix 26ans, Démetri 25ans, Alec 23ans.

**Famille Hale**

Clear et Sue 50 ans et 47ans, enfants : voir famille Black

**Famille Denali**

Eléazar et Tessa 47ans et 43ans, enfants: Tanya 24ans, Irina 22ans.

**Autres personnages:**

**Mike Newton 24ans**

**Jessica Stanley 22ans**

**Tyler Crowley 23ans**

**Laureen Mallory 21ans**

**Sophie Millor 22ans**

**Lucas Scott 25ans, Matthew Holdane 24ans, Riley Holdane 23ans (compagnons d'armes d'Edward).**

**Chace Letto 23ans, Julian Files 24ans, Keyne Sox 24ans (Musiciens d'un groupe et amis).**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAP I

Return Home

PDV EMMETT

Je vis avec ma fiancée Rosalie Swan, son frère jumeau Jasper, et ma petite sœur Alice dans une grande maison a Forks notre ville natale a tous, et il y a un peu plus d'un an j'ai ouvert un club avec un de mes meilleur ami James l'ainé des Swan, que l'on a baptisé New Moon club et qui j'en suis très heureux marche bien pour l'instant, à vrai dire tout roule pour moi! Mais malgré tout ce bonheur et comme partout ailleurs nous avons nos soucis personnels et la mienne se nomme Edward Cullen.

Edward Cullen connu pour sa réputation de tombeur au lycée, d'un an mon cadet, ce petit frère est parti s'engagé dans l'armé il y a cinq ans, suite a une énième dispute avec notre père Carlisle. cela était fréquent entre eux à l'époque Edward étant en pleine crise d'adolescence certes un peu tardive quand même, mais pas pour autant simple à vivre, il n'y avait alors qu'une seule personne qu'il voulait voir et qui arrivait à le calmer: Bella , notre benjamine de la bande, mais également de la famille Swan même si théoriquement Nessie était la dernière de cette famille, Bella était considérer comme telle, et était malgré leur écart d'âge sa meilleure amie, amitié que nous trouvions pour la plupart d'entre nous un peu ambigüe mais bon nous gardions pour nous nos pensées car qui conque l'aurai évoquer devant Bella ou Edward aurait au préalable du s'entrainer à courir le cent mètres.

On se souvient tous à l'époque leur relation quasi fusionnelle qui avait je le pense débuter le jour où notre mère Esmée nous avait emmenés Edward, Alice et moi voir Renée à la maternité où Bella venait de naitre. Je me souviens de l'excitation d'Alice qui était à son maximum et croyait moi à l'époque c'était déjà quelque chose mais passons le cas de mon lutin de sœur, la chose qui m'avait le plus marqué est lorsque nous étions rentrée dans la chambre et qu'Edward qui été à ce moment âgée de 4 ans était resté bouche bée devant le petit poupon que James tenait fièrement dans ses bras, Renée et Esmée qui avait remarqué la scène en avait ris longtemps.

Nous avons vécus notre enfance et jeunesse tous ensemble et on peut le dire nous étions connu comme la petite bande terrible malgré que Charlie Swan était déjà le chef de police de notre petite ville qu'est Forks. Toujours est il que ce fameux jour personne n'avait réussi à résonner Edward et il était parti de la maison avec un sac à dos pour se rendre directement chez Bella et adressant à notre père pour dernière parole, la nouvelle de son engagement dans l'armée.

A peine avait il franchit le seuil de la porte que ma mère s'était précipitée sur le téléphone pour appeler Bella en la suppliant de retenir Edward. La suite personne ne la connait James qui avait quitter la maison de ses parents avant l'arrivée d'Edward pour aller cherché Nessie à l'école avait trouver Bella dans sa chambre en pleurs. Lorsque Renée avait appelée chez nous le soir en nous demandant pourquoi sa fille était dans un état pitoyable et ne cessait de répéter qu'Edward était parti, mes parents avait alors compris qu'il était trop tard et qu'Edward était déjà parti faire ses classes.

Ces 5 année avaient été dures a vivre mais heureusement pour mes parents, leur second enfant était revenu lors d'une permission exceptionnelle et s'était réconciliés avec eux, et même si pour la famille Cullen tout était rentré dans l'ordre cela laissa des marques pour d' est -il qu'aujourd'hui mon petit frère faisait son retour au pays avec 3 de ses camarades d'armes.

C'est donc à cause d'une Alice au summum de son excitation et qui avait réveillé toute la maison en montant le volume de la chaine hifi du salon à son maximum et dont Resistance de muse s'échappait des basses, que je suis en train de somnoler sur le bar de la cuisine la tête à la limite de tomber dans mon café et ma Rose qui je me doute aurait voulu profiter du weekend avant de retrouver ses élèves de maternelle, avachie à moitié sur moi en lançant un regard noir à ma sœur et également à Jasper pour n'avoir pas su retenir Alice au lit.

-**Je te jure Alice que belle-sœur ou pas la prochaine fois que tu me réveille à cette heure là un samedi matin je te trucide ! **Finis ma rose en se redressant pour boire son café

-**Mais je doit tout préparer, **dit Alice avec sa moue boudeuse**, et puis tu ne voudrais pas que ce soit le bazar dans notre maison alors que mon frère revient et que nous allons avoir quatre hommes de plus à la maison quand même!**

- **Pff tu me désespère Alice, si Bella était la elle t'aurais fais manger ton cd, mais bon tu as raison sur un point: le rangement et c'est pour sa **, continua-t-elle en se levant ,** que mon nounours tu vas aller ranger la salle de sport et toi jazz le garage! **Ordonna-t-elle en se retournant vers moi les poings sur les hanches.

_Et voilà c'était encore retomber sur moi, je vous assure que quand elle s'y mettent toutes les deux on ne peut rien y faire, j'espère qu'avec le retour de mon frangin et de ses amis militaires ça nous permettras de reprendre un peu le dessus!_

-**Tu fais dans le machisme cullen?**

_Oulla! j'ai du penser tout haut_

-**Tu sais que si c'était Alice ou Rosalie qui l'avait entendu à ma place tu en aurait baver**, rigola Jasper

-**je te l'revaudrais vieux merci! En attendant il faut quand même que je range la salle de sport et que je me prépare a aller chercher mon frangin a l'aéroport.**

-**Allez courage moi j'attaque le garage, **fit-il en partant

Trois heures plus tard et des t-shirts aux odeurs suspectes et cartons de pizza jeter

_Heureusement que les filles ne descendent jamais au sous sol t'en aurait pris pour ton grade nounours!_

_Tais-toi conscience !_

_Moi j'dis ça, mais j'dis rien! C'est pas moi qui aurait été priver de ma rosie pendant quinze jours!_

_Saleté!_

Nous nous trouvions donc tout les quatre devant le panneau des arrivées ,pour récupérer le frangin et ses collègue soldats cet endroit me rappelait des souvenirs il faut dire qu'il y a trois ans nous étions au même endroit mais un peu plus , jazz, Nessie, James, Vic, Angie, Ben, Jared, Kim, Paul, jenny, Sam, Emily, So, Irina, Alec, Démetri, Félix Rose et moi étions tous là à ce moment et quand j'y repense vue notre nombre nous ne devions pas passez inaperçus.

FLASHBACK:

-**Bella veux-tu bien arrêter de tapé du pied tu vas finir par nous stressés pour de bon! **Finis par souffler Julian.

-**Ce n'est pas ma faute si vous sa ne vous fait rien à vous trois de monter dans ces engins de malheur et ce n'est pas parce que tu es un bon guitariste que tu à la droit de t'énervé sur moi, BON SANG! **S'énerva Bella qui parti en direction d'un distributeur de gâteaux nous laissant tous abasourdis.

-**C'est rien elle débute la mauvaise période du mois aujourd'hui, **dit Nessie nonchalamment avant de boire une gorgée de sa bouteille.

Sa réplique au moins eu l'effet de tous nous faire rire. Après deux minutes de franche rigolade chacun reprenait ses occupations en attendant que l'aéroport annonce l'embarquement des passagers de l'avion de Bella, Chace, Keyne et Jude.

Dire que cette petite brune ayant hérité du caractère bien trempée des Swan et croyait moi je le connaissais bien avec Rosalie comme fiancée. elle avait du haut de ses vingt-ans réussit à dépasser sa timidité et qu'elle était maintenant la chanteuse du groupe que ces trois gaillards formaient avec elle.

On peut dire qu'elle nous avait bien caché ce talent. Et dire qu'ils partaient maintenant tous les quatre pour plusieurs mois de concert ,ce qui expliquait que tout la bande était réunis pour leur dire au revoir ne sachant pas quand nous les reverrons, me faisait bizarre étant donnée que je considérait Bella comme ma petite sœur.

FIN DU FLASHBAK

Je me souviens, qu'il y a trois ans nous avions tous été surpris quand Charlie et Renée nous avait annoncé lors d'un repas chez ma tante Ruth et Billy que Bella avait finalement décidé de revenir de son voyage, mais qu'apparemment elle ne rentrait pas seule puisque les trois autres membres de son groupe l'accompagnait pour nous les présenter et il faut dire que nous avions assez mal accueillis ces trois jeunes hommes, mais c'était sans compter sur Renée, ma mère et Kate la sœur de Renée qui était tombées sous le charme de ses trois musiciens.

James avait été pire que Charlie à convaincre de leur bonne volonté envers Bella, il faut dire que ses enfants étaient très important pour lui et il avait du mal à supporter le fait que sa fille lui échappait petit à petit mais surtout qu'elle n'ai pas continuer ses études et décide de s'engager dans le domaine musical.

lorsque Keyne, Julian, et Chace avaient eu une discussion avec ce dernier quant au fait qu'ils voulaient bien que Bella continue à condition qu'elle n'arête pas ses études. ils étaient avec Renée parvenus tous les cinq a un accord: les cours par correspondance, ce qui permettait a Bella de continuer la musique et les concerts tout en continuant ses études.

Puis James avait fini par baissé un peu sa garde et moi également lorsqu'après un mini concert organisé dans notre club les trois gars étaient intervenus auprès d'un mec un peu trop entreprenant envers Bella et Angela.

Et aujourd'hui je crois qu'aucun de nous n'était sure de la ville ou le pays où se trouvait Bella.

Je sortait de mes pensée en entendant Jasper soufflé d'exaspération à cause d'une Alice sautillante, j'avoue que moi même je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre et je commençais à être légèrement impatient, jusqu'à ce que quatre hommes vêtus de costume identique passent les portes d'arrivées.

Nombres de personnes se retournaient sur leurs passages, mais ils faut dire qu'ils en jetait avec leurs uniformes bleus marine et blanc et leurs casquette blanche sous le bars. Il ne suffit que quelque secondes pour qu'Alice régisse après avoir poser son regard sur notre frère.

-**EDWAAAAARDDDD! **S'écriât-elle en se jetant dans ses bras, sans faire attention à toutes les personnes qui devait ce demander ce qui arrivait à cette hystérique. **Tu vas bien, tu as fait bon voyages, j'espère que tu as assez mangez, et … oh mon dieu où sont passé tes cheveux? Maman va être dingue!**

-**Alice !..RE ! **Pouffa mon frère. Ma sœur toujours dans ses bras.

- **Content de te revoir frangin! **Dis-je a mon frère en emprisonnant Alice dans notre accolade.

-**moi aussi Em' c'est bon de rentrer à la maison,, **me sourit-il

-**Heureux que tu sois rentrer Ed' ! **le serra jazz dans ses bras.

-**Moi aussi blondinet! **Se moqua Edward

-**Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi tout ca à cause d'un foutu pari avec ton frangin! **bougonna-t-il

-**hey tu n'avais qu'a pas accepter et puis Alice a dit que tu retrouverais ta couleur dans quelques semaines! **me défendis-je en riant

-**Edward Anthony Cullen tu devrait avoir honte de toi! **Lui dis rose en se postant droite devant lui les poings sur les hanches

-**Et pour qu'elle raison ma belle Rose? **Demanda -t-il presque timidement

-**Pour m'avoir manqué gros beta! **Rigola-t-elle émue de serrer son beau frère dans ses bras à l'étouffer **et aussi pour avoir couper tes cheveux oh Esmée va être dingue **ce qui fit redoubler nos rires jusqu'à ce qu'un raclement de gorge se fasse entendre discrètement dans son dos.

Nous nous retournions vers l'auteur de ce bruit, il devait être aussi grand qu'Ed et moi, les cheveux très court châtain clair, et je trouvait qu'il avait l'air sympathique.

-**Désolé, les gars je vous présente, Emmett mon grand frère, **fit mon frère en me désignant du doigt, **Alice ma petite sœur, et jasper et Rosalie Swan leurs compagnon respectifs, c'est d'ailleurs chez eux que nous allons habiter.**

-**Et donc je vous présente Lucas**, dis-t-il en nous montrant celui qui était intervenu un peu plus tôt, **Matthew**, tout aussi grand, **Et Riley qui est également le frère de Matt**, c'est à croire qu'ils était recruté au physique dans l'armée.

-**Bienvenue chez vous, **fis jasper en coupant le silence.

-**Merci de nous héberger c'est vraiment sympa de votre part**, lui dis Riley qui semblait être le plus jeune.

-**Bon trêve de bavardage on à de la route et encore pleins de choses a faire, en route mauvaise troupe, **s'exclama Alice en se dirigeant d'un pas sautillant vers la sortie, sous nos rires à tous.

-**J'vous l'avais dit elle est très… comment dire très énergique**, ria Edward.

Nous nous dirigions tous vers la sortie pour reprendre la route. Edward et Lucas montèrent avec Alice et Jasper tandis que Rose et moi emmenions Matthew et Riley

PDV EDWARD

[ Coldplay - Fix You]

Ça y est, je suis de retour chez moi. 5 ans que j'ai quitté cette ville et pourtant à travers les vitres de la voiture de ma sœur , le paysage est toujours le même. Je ne pensais être aussi heureux un jour de retrouver ce temps pluvieux et ce paysage verdâtre, les collines asséchées et le sable qui me brulais les yeux sont désormais à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici;

Oui aujourd'hui je peut le dire je suis heureux de rentrer à la maison, j'ai hâte de revoir ma famille et mes amis.

évidemment c'est toujours le même visage qui me vient à l'esprit je me demande si elle sera là, et surtout comment réagir, à cette idée un nœud me sers le ventre, ce qui est marrant pour moi qui ai combattu contre des hommes sans ressentir cette sensation d'angoisse prenante alors qu'Elle, pffiou je ne sais même pas comment me comporter face à Elle

_Tu deviens ridicule Cullen_!

… foutue petite voix!

-**EdwARDDD! **Outch, retour à la réalité! **Je te parle depuis 5 minutes**

-**J'étais dans mes pensées Alice! Tu disais? **Demandais-je à ma sœur tandis que Lucas pouffait discrètement.

-**Mouais… **fit elle de sa moue boudeuse, **je te demandais donc si tu penses que sa ne dérangerait pas Matthew et Riley de partager la même chambre, parce que j'avais oublié de te le dire mais la dernière est déjà prise depuis longtemps et …**

-**Par qui? **Demandais-je alors qu'Alice regardait jasper d'un air désolé

_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore?_

-**On est arrivé, terminus! **Coupa Jasper

Tandis que jasper et Lucas se détachait pour descendre je regardais ma sœur en levant un sourcil, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle devra m'expliquer. Celle cime répondit par un sourire désolé.

Je ne cherchais pas plus à comprendre avec ma sœur il fallait s'attendre à tout. Je descendis à mon tour de la voiture et m'arrêtait stupéfaits devant la grande maison blanche qui se dressait devant nous. Elle était entourée de feuillage et d'herbe mais ça n'en donnait pas pour autant l'impression qu'elle n'était pas entretenue au contraire.

Je suivis les autres jusqu'au petit portail blanc qui entourait le devant de la maison, Rosalie ouvrit la porte et nous invita à entrer dans un petit couloir où les manteaux et vestes de chacun était soigneusement rangés dans un grand placard encastré et qui prenait tout le long du mur jusqu'à ce que l'on entre dans une très grande pièce dans les tons de beiges et de bois rendait la pièce chaleureuse, le salon était organisé de deux grands canapé marrons qui encadrait la table basse, et je l'imagine pour le plus grand plaisir d'Emm' un grand écran plat fixé au mur faisait face aux canapés, on ne pouvait que s'y sentir bien et la grande baie vitré qui s'opposait au salon rendait la pièce très lumineuse et très grande, un peu plus loin se trouvait la cuisine-bar derrière laquelle une petite porte qui menait à l'avant de l'extérieur de la maison, et en face de cette cuisine trônait une grande table sculpté de bois dont je l'imagine Billy Black avait du être l'auteur.

Pour délimité le salon du restant de la pièce il y avait un couloir menant à une salle d'eau et aux escaliers.

J'était vraiment émerveillé par cet endroit et à en juger l'expression des visages de mes amis ils ressentait la même chose que moi.

-**C'est vraiment très beau, les complimenta Matthew, Vous avez fait ça tous les quatre?**

-**non en faite c'est ma mère qui à organiser toute la déco! **Répondit Emmett

-**Notre mère est décoratrice d'intérieure et elle tient une boutique en ville. **Leur précisais-je

-**Elle est vraiment très douée en tout cas**. Conclu Lucas.

Le reste de la visite se fit rapidement par les chambres, les garçons avait leur chambre aux deuxième étage, celle de Rose et Emmett ainsi que celle de Jasper et Alice, mais aussi la mienne dont ma salle de bain était communicante avec la chambre voisine.

j'avoue que sans le savoir au moment où elle l'avait décorer ma mère y avait crée un style sobre que j'aimais, dans les tons bleu pâle et gris.

-**Je vais vraiment me plaire dans cette chambre** dis-je aux autres

-**Au faite qui est l'autre personne habitant ici?** Demanda Lucas en montrant d'un signe de tête l'autre chambre alors que nous sortions de la mienne

Et bizarrement une bouffée d'angoisse me serra les entrailles lorsque jasper répondit

-**Ma sœur**, fit-il en se dirigeant au réez de chaussé.

-**Excuse-moi Rosalie mais laquelle de vos sœur? **Lui demandais-je en retenant une grimace

-**Bella , mais elle n'est pas ici pour le moment et je ne sais pas quand elle reviendra pour l'instant, désolé **fit elle en suivant son frère

_Alors là mon p'tit Edward tu es dans de beau draps! Partager ta salle de bain avec elle t'en rêvais non?_

_Ferme là toi! _

-**Hey sa va frangin! **Me demanda Emm' dont la tape sur l'épaule me ramena à la réalité

-**Ouais t'inquiète pourquoi ça n'irait pas hein! **Lui répondis-je avec un sourire qui devait plus ressemblé à une grimace qu'autre chose.

-**Bon on à une petite surprise maintenant que vous êtes là,** annonça Alice une fois que nous étions tous arrivées en bas, **mais avant tenez, comme ça vous avez chacun vos clefs donc faites comme chez vous. **Fit-elle en nous tendant à chacun nos trousseaux de clefs.

-**Et c'est quoi cette surprise? **Lui demanda Riley.

-**Bah si j'vous l'dit ça n'en sera plus une , donc si vous voulez vous changez ou prendre une douche allez-y il nous reste plus beaucoup de temps! **

-**Oui mon général **rigolais-je

Heureusement qu'il y avait assez de salle de bains dans cette maison, parce que je n'imagine pas le bazar que ça aurait été. Je me dirigeais vers ma chambre et ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil, à la sienne en passant et continuais mon chemin jusqu'à mon sac posé sur mon lit.

J'atteignis un jean et une chemise noire, classique mais confortable et allais me déshabiller dans la salle de bain que je devrais partager avec elle…

_Sérieusement Cullen arrête c'est à croire que tu es maso!_

Dix minutes plus tard je sortait de la douche pour m'habiller et descendit pour rejoindre les autres au salon, quand Lucas arriva à mon étage.

-**Y'a rien de mieux qu'une vrai douche Ed' ! **dit il en riant

-**Je suis d'accord avec toi. Alors que penses-tu de la maison et de la ville? **Lui demandais-je tandis que nous continuions de descendre

-**Pour la ville j'en ai pas vu grand-chose mais ça à l'air sympa et pour le reste ta famille est vraiment génial et cette maison est magnifique et t'as pas essayer mon lit!** Pouffa-t-il en me donnant un coup de coude. **Et toi sa va? Sa ne te fais pas trop bizarre?**

-**ça vas t'inquiète pas pour moi!**

-**Et bien dis donc on peut dire que vous êtes rapides les marines! Sa nous changera d'Alice à qui il faut deux heures dans la salle de bain!** ria mon frère tandis qu'Alice boudait.

-**Ouais bah au lieu de dire des bêtises monte dans ta voiture, **ronchonna -telle, **en tout cas vous êtes très beau tous les quatre.**

-**Merci chéri**, intervint jazz ironiquement.

-**Mais toi mon chéri tu es un dieu et je te l'ai assez prouvé ce**

-**STOP je ne veux pas en entendre plus! **La suppliais-je ce qui fit rire tous le monde

-**Allez Tous le monde dehors**! Nous interrompit Rose

-**ça m'avez pas manquez d'entendre vos cochonnerie **rigolais-je en sortant

-**C'est vrai que tu es chaste toi! **me charria Jasper ce qui fit redoubler les rires d'intensités.

Qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise en sortant de la maison de voir mon petit bijoux garée devant.

-**Oh la vache, vous l'avez gardée? **Leur demandais-je

-**c'est Jacob qui l'as entretenue pendant ton absence, répondit Emm'** tandis que je voyais Alice qui devait surement expliquer aux autres la raison de ma surprise.

-**Je ne savais pas que tu tenais tant que ca à ta … **Lucas pencha légèrement la tête pour voire la marque de la voiture , **Volvo **Finis Lucas en explosant de rire.

-**Ne te moque pas de ma voiture! C'est mon bijoux** finis-je en ronchonnant. **Et si tu continue tu vas faire la route à pied. **

J'ouvrais ma portière, et m'installait derrière le volant en poussant un soupir de satisfaction. Je savais pourquoi Lucas se moquait ils n'avait pas l'habitude de me voir attaché à quelque chose, ou même quelqu'un à part ma famille bien sur.

-**Bon allez on va être en retard **dit Alice en s'installant à mes côtés tandis que Matthew et Riley montait derrière et que Lucas grimpait avec Jazz, Em et Rose.

Je mettais le contact en route et jetais un coup d'œil à ma sœur pour qu'elle m'indique notre destination.

-**Le café d'Emily **répondit-elle à mon interrogation silencieuse.

Cinq minutes plus tard je m'engageait sur la route principale de Forks et réussi à trouver de la place sur le parking. Emmett se gara quelques voitures plus loin. Et c'est ensemble que nous avancions vers l'entrée, je trouvais étrange que les rideaux soit fermé.

-**Tu es sure que c'est ouvert? **me demanda Riley

-**Ne cherche pas à comprendre avec Alice crois moi**.

Je suivis donc Alice, les autres étant derrière nous, et à peine le pied mis à l'intérieure qu'une lumière aveuglante s'alluma

-**SURPRIIIISE !**

Je mit quelque secondes à ajuster ma vision pour découvrir les auteurs de cette farce, tout mes proches était là, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que ma mère se jette dans mes bras.

-**Mon chéri je suis si contente que tu sois là**, me dit Esmée en me serrant dans ses bras

-**Oh mon dieu Edward tes cheveux **s'affola Renée

_Au moins une qui j'en suis sûre n'a pas changer_!

PDV ROSALIE

J'était heureuse de retrouver Edward, et encore plus pour Emmett car même s'il n'en parlais jamais je sentais bien que mon homme en souffrait, comme moi je souffrais de l'absence de ma sœur.

-**Rose! **M'appela ma petite sœur Nessie.

Je m'approchait du petit groupe prêt des tables de petit fours que formait ma sœur avec mon père, Carlisle et Gareth, je devinait facilement que cette place était un endroit stratégique pour ces gourmands

-**Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a? **lui demandais-je en passant mon bras sur ses épaules.

-**Est-ce que sa te dérangerais que Ness te rejoigne dans ta classe après ses cours lundi parce que je ne pourrais pas venir la chercher? **Me demanda mon père

-**Okay il n'y a pas de soucis p'pa!**

-**Tu sais quand même papa qu'a mon âge je peut prendre le bus toute seule….**

Je sentais qu'un grand débat s'annonçait encore chez les Swan à vrai dire c'était toujours le même depuis quelques mois…

-**Oui mais… **Charlie fut sauvé par la sonnerie de son portable, **Désolé c'est le boulot faut que je réponde.**

-**Viens on va voir maman, **dit ma sœur en me tirant vers ma mère en plein discussion avec Esmée Kate Ruth Meredith et Emily.

**-…Donc imagine ce que j'aurais pu lui répondre si je ne m'étais pas contrôler! **Ma mère me faisait rire dans ses excès, **Ah mes petites chéries vous êtes là! **S'exclama-t-elle en nous entourant chacune d'un bras, avant de repartir dans son monologue.

Je regardais Esmée qui avait plus l'air absorbé par autre chose que le long discours de ma mère, je suivis son regard pour voir qu'elle regardait attendrie, Edward entourer d'une partie de nos amis. Leah était dans les bras de Jacob, mon frère James jetait des regards qu'il pensait discret à victoria je me demande d'ailleurs quand ils se décideront ces deux là il faudrait peut être que je dise à Alice d'y mettre son grain de sel.

Jared, Paul, Sam et Em avait l'air de bien s'entendre avec les nouveaux venus, et j'étais contente que Lucas Matthew et Riley s'intègrent facilement car ça ne devait pas être facile de débarquer dans une grande famille.

Je cherchais mon jumeau dans la salle et vis qu'il partait avec mon père à l'extérieur, quelque chose clochait au vue de leurs visages sérieux.

-**je reviens ! **Lançais-je aux filles et suivis la direction que mon père et mon frère avait pris

-**Il va falloir partir dès la fin de la fête, tu peux réserver nos places dans l'avion? **Entendis-je mon père parler avec Jasper.

Je refermer la porte d'entrée du café et m'approchait d'eux

-**Qui prends l'avion? **leurs demandais-je alors qu'ils sursautèrent à ma voix

-**Rose écoute ton frère et moi on va devoir partir pour L.A ce soir, mais avant que je te dises pourquoi ne t'énerve pas !**

-**Oui mais explique moi!**

-**ta sœur m'a appeler ce matin et les garçons et elle ont eu quelques petits soucis hier après qu'il soient montés sur scène bagarre a éclaté et…**

-**Oh non! **m'affolais-je

-**Mais non Rosalie! laisse moi finir, **me calma mon père, **donc il y a eu une bagarre là où ils étaient et la police est intervenu, mais en voulant protéger Bella des coups les flics ont cru que Julian était avec le groupe de perturbateur et l'ont arrêter et à ce que j'ai compris Chace et Keyne sont intervenus et tous les trois sont en garde à vue et ta sœur ma appeler en pleur elle se retrouve toute seule et elle a perdu son sac dans la cohue et apparemment le flic ferait un peu de zèle.**

-**et elle est où Bella maintenant?**

-**chez les flics, **me répondit mon frère

-**QUOIII ? **S'écria une voix derrière moi

_

* * *

_

_Je sais c'est pas sympa de vous laisser à un moment crucial ! _

_Alors qui pensez vous que cela est? _

_Un teaser sera posté samedi ou dimanche et sera remplacé par la suite par le prochain chapitre._

_J'espère que cela vous à plus pour un début_

_Je rappelle que tous les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie _

_Qui comme nous à ouvert les portes de son imagination pour nous faire découvrir_

_Des personnages merveilleux._

_Bonne semaine à toutes et a la semaine prochaine_

_Xoxo Clwea.S-C_


	3. Chapter 3

PDV EDWARD

Alice venait de raccrocher avec Jasper elle nous expliqua rapidement que Charlie et Bella avaient pris un avion différent du leur et qu'il allait arrivé à la maison avec les garçons pas longtemps après eux.

La voiture de Charlie se gara devant la maison, et si j'avais été relié à ces foutues machine d'hôpital les infirmières auraient pu croire que j'étais en trains de faire un arrêt cardiaque tellement les battements de mon cœur étaient rapide. J'avais du mal à réaliser que Bella allait réellement être devant moi dans quelques millième de secondes, et dire que je ne savais pas comment réagir ni quoi faire était un euphémisme, j'était comme mis sur arrêt.

Emmett, Rose, Alice et Lucas était également assis comme moi sur les marches du perron de la maison, leurs regards fixés sur la portière de la voiture du shérif, Charlie en descendit le premier nous fit un signe de la main et se dirigea vers le coffre pour en sortir un sac de voyage qui je le devine appartenait à Bella.

Et enfin la portière s'ouvrit elle en sortie, mon cœur rata un battement, je souris intérieurement en me faisant la réflexion qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à dépasser la taille d'Alice.

_FLASHBACK_

_Bella était allongé sur mon lit les jambes en l'air , tandis que moi j'attendait patiemment debout qu'elle finisse de me convaincre de son idée loufoque_

_-Je t'assure Edward , je l'ai vu à la télé si tu me tire sur les jambes pendant trente minute je ferais un centimètre de plus à la fin de la journée_

_Je levais un sourcil sceptique à son idée_

_-Allez s'il te plait euh, supliat-elle en faisant sa moue boudeuse_

_-Okay mais je ne suis pas sure que ce soit vrai et tu sais tu ne prends que 6 ans demain tu as encore tout le temps de grandir, lui dis-je doucement, c'est pourtant toi qui voulait faire ta fête d'anniversaire avec Alice alors je sais pas pourquoi il faut absolument que tu sois plus grande qu'elle personne ne s'en apercevra demain que tu fais un ou deux centimètre de moins qu'elle._

_Elle baissa la tête les joues légèrement rosie comme quand elle était gêné ou n'osait pas dire quelque chose_

_-Allez Bell's dis moi pourquoi? Lui demandais-je en m'asseyant a ses côtés._

_-C'est à cause d'Emmett…il a dit que demain j'était trop petite pour avoir les mêmes cadeaux qu'Alice et je sais que tata Kate vas lui offrir le livre que je veux, alors je veux être grande comme elle, en plus Alice Elle aime que les vêtements! Finis-t-elle en ronchonnant_

_Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire face à sa réponse._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Je chassais les souvenirs qui affluaient dans ma tête, pour revenir au moment présent et ne pus m'empêcher de la détaillé. Elle avait toujours ce teint clair, qui m'avait souvent fait pensé à la douceur de la pèche, ses yeux rougis et cerné ne cachaient rien de sa fatigue et surement du fait qu'elle avait pleuré, je remarquait également que pommette gauche était légèrement gonflé et bleuie et aussitôt mon poing se contractait de savoir qu'une personne avait osé levé la main sur elle.

Elle portait un vieux t-shirt noir moulant à l'effigie de bouddha sur un slim blanc troué aux genou et des spartiates Ses cheveux était remonté en un chignon fouillis et sa frange me fit dériver sur ses yeux où au même moment son regard surpris chocolat avec ses éclats verts capta le mien, je sus qu'il en était finis de moi j'était à nouveau perdu.

J'avais l'impression de vivre le moment au ralenti comme dans ces vieux films niais qu'Alice nous forçait Em' et moi à regardé avec elle quand on était petits. Bella s'avança vers moi les yeux écarquillés de surprise…


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à toutes et à tous!

Je m'excuse pour cette longue attente et vous annonce que je publierais le nouveau chapitre dans une quinzaine de jours maximum.

Merci encore de me suivre

Et à bientôt :D

Xo -Cullen


End file.
